Mushroom Kingdom: Social Shenanigans
by Matt1251
Summary: Facebook. Twitter. Instagram. We all know these networks and take them a bit for granted. But what happens when the craze spreads to the Mushroom Kingdom? Will things be the same as always? Or will they get suddenly out of hand?


Social Shenanigans: Chapter 1

So, I decided to make a social networking fanfic out of my main story! I got the idea from the story, "Adventures on the Social Network", by HopeFaith2! If you see the story, give a shout out to its creator! Since this is a direct tie-in to my previous story, Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures, the characters and their relationships are the same. Also, I will start with the post that was given in the story. I will give the posts in more detail. **Bold names** are people's statuses, while regular names are comments. Anyways, enjoy the hilarity!

Chapter 1: Starting With Something

**Toad Kinopio**: About to have the time of my life with the girl of my dreams, **Toadette Kinopio**. Wish me luck!

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Toadette Kinopio, and 1,450 others like this.

Peach Toadstool: Aww! That's so cute!

Mario Mario: Wish you luck as well! Although I can sense how it's going to end... :D

Waluigi Mario: Dislike.

Toadette Kinopio: Dislike Waluigi's dislike. - 4 likes

Peach Toadstool: Agreed.

Waluigi Mario: Hey! You guys are such jerks!

Toadette Kinopio: The same can be said for you, when your brother almost assaulted me in the middle of the night! - 3 likes

Luigi Mario: Ohh! Burn! You need some water for that?

Mario Mario: Mamma Mia! Did that really happen? I can sense what you went through. :(

Luigi Mario: Someone almost did that with Daisy once. Although I was almost too much of a coward to go in and save her...

Daisy Sarasa: That's not true!

Luigi Mario: Thanks Daisy :D. You always cheer me up.

**Daisy Sarasa**: That awkward moment when you see a hero marry a heroine.

Toad Kinopio, Toadette Kinopio, and 674 others like this.

Toad Kinopio: Especially when we're the ones on the altar. - 2 likes

Toadette Kinopio: Very true.

**Toad Kinopio**: Wedding celebrations! -with **Toadette Kinopio**.

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, Toadette Kinopio, and 3,932 others like this.

Peach Toadstool: Look at the picture. Look at it. Enough said.

Daisy Sarasa: That picture though... The cuteness of them kissing is too much for me to handle! Congratulations, you guys! - 1 like

Luigi Mario: Exactly. The cuteness level is over 9000!

Mario Mario: *crushes scouter in hand* - 1 like

Luigi Mario: Lol!

Toad Kinopio: You can give the photographer some credit. He's the one who snapped that beautiful photo.

Toadette Kinopio: Beautiful is an understatement. *kisses Toad* - 21 likes

Daisy Sarasa: Did you really just do that? I think I'm about to explode from all of this cuteness! - 7 likes

Toad Kinopio: Yes, she did. Virtually and literally. And now for a round of stargazing on Peach's balcony. - 12 likes

Peach Toadstool: Wait, she literally just kissed you? That's so sweet of her! Have fun!

**Yoshi Yoshi**: Is very bored. Anyone want to come over?

Mario Mario: Wait, you didn't go to the wedding? How dare you!

Yoshi Yoshi: No, I went! I just left after they were receiving the rings. I hate that part.

Wario Wario: Don't we all?

Toad Kinopio: Dislike.

Wario Wario: Okay, okay...

Mario Mario: I can come, Yoshi.

Yoshi Yoshi: Okay, then! You're on for a round of Ghosts!

Mario Mario: Hey! You know I'm bad at first-person shooters!

Yoshi Yoshi: I know, but I am, too!

Mario Mario: Then you're on! I'll be there in fifteen.

**Luigi Mario**: I am now on Flower Hill, watching the stars with Daisy.

Toad Kinopio, Toadette Kinopio, Daisy Sarasa, and 254 others like this.

Toad Kinopio: One thing, though. That was our spot!

Luigi Mario: Just kidding! It's Propeller Precipice.

Toad Kinopio: Oh, okay then. Have fun, you guys!

To be continued...

There is Chapter 1 in a nutshell! If anyone wants me to use their OCs, just PM me a profile of them and I'll be happy to! See you all later!


End file.
